


No Duh Tuesday

by Trista_zevkia



Category: A-Team, The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Established Relationship, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face decides to make an announcement</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Duh Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me last Tuesday, when the Daily Show talked about the end of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. It went out of policy without a whimper, because the Armed Forces pretty much knew this about their fellow soldiers. Instead of a giant gay party, it was no duh Tuesday!

“Hey, guys.” Face called out as he came in the front door of his borrowed apartment.

“Face. Is there a reason you called a midnight meeting?”

“Yes. Have beer and a seat, Hannibal.” The six pack in his hand was held up so the older man could grab one.

Hannibal did, popping the top with a practiced ease as he moved to the recliner. BA and HM were already on the couch, as HM flipped through the channels as fast as he could. Face handed BA a beer, but traded the remote for HM’s beer. Powering off the TV, Face stood in front of it to speak, putting the remote on top of the tv and opening a beer for himself. Looking at his watch, Face waited for it to show him it was officially midnight before he spoke.

“I know we’re not officially in the military anymore, but it’s part of us. Guys, as if right now, Don’t Ask Don’t Tell is no longer official military policy. So, I would like to tell you something.” Face looked at his team, seeing only curiosity as to what he was on about. “I know you think I’m a ladies’ man, and I do love the ladies. But, I don’t mind the guys either. I’m bisexual, and I wanted you to know that.”

“Is that all? You had me worried when you called this meeting.” Hannibal relaxed into the comfy chair, but relented a little. “I’m bi also, if that makes you feel better.”

A line of stress in Face’s shoulders disappeared at Hannibal’s easy acceptance.

“I’m so gay I shoot rainbows when I orgasm.” HM said, and turned to look at BA. HM didn’t notice everyone was staring at him, as he gestured with his beer for BA to speak.

BA stared back, finishing off his beer as he fought to find his words.

“It’s okay, BA.” HM offered, nodding wisely. “We won’t hold it against you if you’re straight. Statistically speaking, most of us should be.”

BA choked a little on his beer and tried to turn it into a cough, an excuse to avoid answering. Except he was too honest to con a conman. Face stepped closer, his curiosity inflamed. HM slid down the couch to pound BA on the back, and BA’s fake cough trapped him on the couch.

“BA, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” Face said, but his face showed how much he wanted to know.

“Guys, it’s only fair, but…” BA was struggling, twisting the empty beer bottle around in his hands. “My Uncle Joe, Mama’s brother, he was always getting beat up. He’d stop by and Mama would take care of him. I thought he was different, funny, nice. It would be a while before I knew he was getting beaten because of the goofy clothes he wore, bright colors and fancy suits. Lose hips, floppy wrists, even the lisp. I’m not that.”

“Am I, BA?” HM asked, understanding what BA was talking about the quickest.

“You crazy. Uncle Joe wasn’t crazy.”

“Just a stereotype that didn’t fit into a Chicago ghetto?” Hannibal asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs.

Face squatted to rest his hands on BA’s knees. “This was about clearing the air, so I could have sex without having to gag HM.”

“Hey!” HM protested, loudly. “I’m not that loud, and I like the gag.”

The armchair squeaked as Hannibal shifted position, but he didn’t say anything.

“We’ll still use the gag, but we can now play in places that have squeaky beds or thin walls.”

“Oh, I like that. Does BA want to play too?”

“Why don’t you go play and leave me alone?” There was no anger in BA’s words and he was staring at his beer bottle.

More squeaking, as Hannibal moved to the edge of the chair. “BA, you don’t know, do you?”

Face flushed, embarrassed for his friend. He’d questioned his own sexuality, and experimented repeatedly to decide he was bi. If his experiments had also taught him how to get what he wanted out of people, so much the better. “Neither men or women seemed perfect for me, so I figured out I like both. Is something missing when you’re with a woman?”

The crack of breaking glass brought all their attention to BA’s hands. He’d snapped the neck off the bottle, and Face pulled the pieces from his unresisting hands.

Hannibal let Face put the pieces in the cardboard six pack holder before he spoke, knowing what he was about to say would cause more breakage. “BA, you’ve never had sex with anyone.”

Face snapped around so fast he tripped over his own legs. His normal grace abandoned him and he fell heavily onto the couch, half on HM. For someone who’d traded on his own sexuality since his teens, it was hard for him to believe in virginity after puberty.  
Face looked at BA from where he lay, seeing the tension in his strong body as he stared at the carpet. Even more beautiful from the angle of new possibilities. Shifting a little, Face felt the hardness in HM’s lap and risked a glance at Hannibal. On the edge of his chair and hunched over, Face thought he was trying to hide an erection. Rolling to his feet was hard, with his own interest growing, but Face managed it. A second to take off his shirt, and Face straddled BA’s lap. A chaste kiss on BA’s lips, and Face spoke.

“We can fix that right now, if you want.”

“We?” BA breathed the question, but HM must have heard it.

HM leaned his chest against BA’s arm, and snuck a friendly hand into the waistband of BA’s jeans. “We. All virgin sacrifices should be shared with the community. Right bossman?”

“So right HM. Relax BA, and we’ll make this a special as we can.”

“Can’t relax, it’s too much.”

“Say anybody’s real name, and he’ll stop what he’s doing.” Hannibal figured safe words could wait until later, when they’d all had time to think. Right now, his blood was in the wrong organ to do any thinking or planning. “Agreed guys?”

“Yes sir!” HM and Face offered together, before sharing a kiss.

BA watched, waiting until Face pulled away from the kiss, waiting until HM let go of Face’s bottom lip. The hand in BA’s waistband knew he was interested, so BA gave in, saying the two words that would change his world. “Yes, sir.”

“Get out of those clothes.” Hannibal commanded, and was obeyed. HM skipped BA’s shirt, working on getting his pants open. Face got BA’s shirt easily, but had trouble with HM’s since he wouldn’t take his hands off BA. Hannibal’s chair squeaked, so Face figured he was taking care of his own clothes. When no more commands came, Face tossed out his own.

“Stand up, get the pants off.”

HM jumped up, shucking his pants and underwear in one movement. Face stood, but leaned down to kiss the hesitant BA. This was not the chaste kiss he’d given BA before and BA’s eyes closed as his mouth adjusted to the other tongue. HM opened Face’s fly, pulling down his clothes while the kiss progressed. Breaking the kiss, Face looked at HM.

Both HM and Face got hands on BA’s open jeans, and pulled him to his feet. BA, scared but wanting to, stood and pulled HM in for a kiss. HM moaned into it, and Face grinned, so happy he didn’t have to tell HM to shut up! Stepping out of their collective pants brought them away from the furniture, able to share each other.

“Face, HM, take a nipple.” Hannibal slipped behind BA so fast, Face didn’t get a good look at his naked boss.

Face contented himself with kissing his way down BA’s chest, until he sucked the right nipple into his mouth. HM’s head bumped Face’s, so HM apologized by grabbing Face’s cock and stroking the tip with his thumb. Face reciprocated, but slid his right hand onto BA’s firm ass. Flesh pressed the back of Face’s hand, and he realized Hannibal was moving in to rub his cock against BA’s ass. Face didn’t move his hand, and Hannibal didn’t tell him to.

“BA, you’re beautiful.” Hannibal murmured in BA’s ear, before kissing his way down BA’s neck. “I’m going to touch your cock now.”

“No! Too much, I’ll explode!”

HM giggled and stood to look BA in the eye. “That’s kind of the point, big guy.”

Leaning back down, HM went for BA’s belly button.

“Face?”

Looking up without stopping what he was doing to BA’s nipple, Face saw Hannibal looking at him. Behind BA, Hannibal moved, rubbing his cock against Face’s hand. Then he looked to BA’s engorged cock, as of yet untouched.

“Do you want to do the honors?”

“Oh, yes sir!” Face responded eagerly, feeling it was an honor. Hannibal returned his attention to BA’s neck, as Face got on his knees and forced HM to let him get in position. Once there, he waited for orders.

Hannibal sucked on BA’s neck until he was sure the mark would be visible for days. A comforting lick on the spot, and he spoke. “BA, it’s okay. We love you and you can finish any time you want. Like now.”

Figuring that was his cue, Face took as much of BA into his mouth as he could, and sucked. It was enough, and BA followed orders well. Face drank it down, following, sucking as BA sagged against Hannibal and was lowered to his knees. Maybe it was HM’s talk about virgin sacrifices, but Face felt special, knowing he was the first one to taste BA this way. Face was reluctant to let it end, so he saved the last bit squirted into his mouth. Sitting up, he showed the white mess on his tongue to HM. A lunge and a frantic kiss let HM taste it too.

“Tastes good, doesn’t he?” Hannibal asked softly, not wanting to disturb the scene.

“So good I think I’ll make a sauce out of it.” HM sounded like he was considering it, and Face almost told him of the book of recipes available.

Instead, Face kissed Hannibal, hoping the image would get the idea out of HM’s head. Hannibal’s kiss was strong and determined, everything Face had thought it would be. Hannibal pulled away first, to kiss HM over BA’s right shoulder, and Face thought about all the time wasted because of the army rules. All the time he could have had even just a hint of this!

“I’m sorry guys.” BA’s soft apology brought Face out of his thoughts.

“For what?” Face asked, since HM was staring at Hannibal with awe. Hannibal was looking at HM, but back to working on BA’s neck. Face felt the desire in his groin flare at the idea that Hannibal was going to mark BA again, that Hannibal was possessive of his lovers.

“Finishing so soon, like a punk kid.”

“BA, that’s why we made you finish. With your virginity out of the way, we can show you how good this is.” Face paused to kiss BA, let the man taste what Face had been up to.

“Good Face. Get him stirred back up.” At Hannibal’s command, Face moved back down to BA’s nipples.

“So soon?” BA asked, doubting he could perform so soon and seeing HM’s cock so close to his face. “I thought I’d help you guys get off.”

Lightly biting an earlobe, Hannibal spoke. “You will BA, later, but tonight is about you.”

“Boss, you wanna do this again?”

“BA, this is not a pity fuck. No short straws were drawn to see who had to do this. You’re strong, talented, and so much smarter than you think you are. We looked on this as a once in a lifetime opportunity to show you how special you are to us, but if you like it we’ll do it every night for the rest of your life.”

“John, don’t talk like that!” They all stopped at BA’s words, not wanting to but having promised, they had to. One given name, one request and they’d leave BA alone, having only each other to fuck into bliss.

“But I can keep making love to you?”

“Fuck me, Hannibal, guys, don’t talk.”

“We can do that, worry about your self esteem later.” Hannibal replied, pulling BA’s head around for their first mouth kiss.

Face looked down, to see how BA liked the kiss. “Good God! Even at half mast he’s huge!”

“Longer than Hannibal, but I think the boss has him in girth.” HM said, dragging Face’s eyes to him. HM shrugged. “I’ve always loved watching you guys fly solo.”

Face grinned, knowing it reached his eyes. “My little pervert.”

“Tonight, you have to share me. But don’t worry; I love your cock too. It’s so cheerful and eager.”

“Right back at you.” Face just got the words out when HM kissed him, digging his hands into Face’s hair. HM kept kissing Face, but pulled him down so BA’s cockhead could join the kiss. BA hissed, thrusting into the contact.

“Shit! I’ll cum again if you keep that up!”

“Not just yet.” Hannibal whispered, hands sliding around BA’s hips. Face and HM moved back, guessing Hannibal wanted to jack BA off. The cock ring surprised all of his boys, but he had it on in a few practiced moves. “How’s that feel?”

“Tight.”

Hannibal’s chuckle was so low it could have been a purr. “That’s how it’s supposed to be.” Leaning back, Hannibal grabbed something from his pile of clothes. “I made a supply run. Face, HM, show him how it’s done.”

Tossing a tube of lube and some condoms at them, Hannibal rolled a condom onto his dick, all the way to his cock ring. He’d snapped the thing on the second his pants were out of the way, knowing he’d shoot his load just watching his boys play if he didn’t. In case it never happened again, he wanted to participate in this night.

“Your turn to bottom, Facey.” HM tried to sound stern, holding the lube up.

Face thought about arguing, but seeing the boss messing with his cock Face realized he’d get a show with his pounding. Face grabbed a pair of pants, just inside his reach and bundled them up to slide under his hips as he laid on his back. Once he was settled, he could see BA’s left side and front, and was close enough to touch that vision.

HM’s slick hands found his ass, sliding and teasing. HM could keep this up for hours, so Face watched Hannibal’s hands do the same to BA’s ass. BA was kneeling, watching HM’s fingers move like a mark watching the shell game, hoping to know what nut the ball was under. Face grinned up at him, until HM’s finger pushed in. It wasn’t the index finger, this one was long enough to reach in and rub Face’s prostate. As it did, HM had all of Face’s attention and HM’s giggle showed he knew that.

HM moved off the prostate, stretching Face like he was supposed to be doing. Face let himself watch BA, who at some point had grabbed Face’s right leg. Face had probably been just about to kick BA when HM was playing with his prostate, so BA had caught it. When BA saw Face was looking, he let go of the leg and tried to look away. Naked and panting left no room for embarrassment in Face’s mind, so he dropped his foot to rub against BA’s cock.

BA thrust into it and Hannibal reached around to slap Face lightly on the ankle. “Touch all you want, but I’m working back here.”

“I’m on my third finger down here, how’s BA doing?” A conversational tone was hard to get, but Face tried for it.

“Only two, held together. He’s so tight!” Hannibal didn’t even try to disguise his rapid breathing and lust filled voice.

“Don’t talk!” BA interrupted, grabbing Face’s leg again. “I need, so no talking.”

“BA likes dirty talk, he always had to wank off after Face talked about his conquests.” Peeping HM added, pulling his fingers out of Face.

“No talking, Crazy!”

“I’ll talk then, BA.” Hannibal said, loud enough for everyone to hear the want in his voice. “Talk about how tight you are, even as you open up for me. I can move my fingers around, so let me look for something.”

HM was lined up, right leg hooked over Face’s left, left leg kneeling under Face’s right leg that BA still held. Angled so he could see BA and still pound into Face, but his cockhead was just waiting at Face’s entrance. They all waited until Hannibal found what he was looking for. BA went rigid, his eyes rolling back as Hannibal rubbed his prostate.

“You like that, huh babe?” Hannibal growled, and had to take a breath before he continued. “You’re going to love when I get in there, pounding that with each thrust, fucking you.”

“Shut up!” BA roared, but his voice was too husky to show any anger.

Face could sympathize, his own need was pulling on him. “HM, did you forget I was down here?”

“No, I like hearing you beg.” HM was wagging his eyebrows, but glancing between Face and BA.

Face grinned at the idea. “Please Murdock, you know how I need you! Your cock, so eager and lively, pounding into me. Please my master, take me, hard and heavy, your cock…”

“Fuck!” BA yelled, wanting to come so bad he hurt. But these jerks were holding out on him, teasing him, like they didn’t know who they were messing with! BA wrapped Face’s leg around HM, and shoved HM’s ass down. HM did as directed, sliding into Face so only a moan came out of his mouth.

Leaning had put BA at an angle, and Hannibal shoved on his back. BA’s hands came down on the far side of Face’s body, squishing HM between them. Hannibal had pulled his hand out of that tight ass as BA went down, and he didn’t let BA sit back up before sliding his cock into BA. He didn’t get far, as BA was still so tight, but Hannibal was willing to pull out and push back in as long as it took.

“So tight, relax and let me in, my beautiful darling.” Hannibal reached to stroke BA’s sides, hoping he’d relax, but Face’s hand was on BA’s left side. The way HM was wrapped around Face, he couldn’t move with BA lying on top of him. Hannibal smiled so hard it made his ears pop. “Relax BA, we won’t do anything until you let us.”

“Won’t?” Face started to say more, but HM silenced him with a kiss. Knowing that they couldn’t do anything until BA relaxed enough to let Hannibal in wouldn’t help BA relax at all. Face moved his hand down and around, finding BA’s cock. Most was trapped against HM, but Face still stroked the part of the shaft he found.

BA sagged into the touch, wanting more. Accepting that they weren’t going to do anything until he was ready, BA concentrated on relaxing, accepting what they offered. It was hard, as this was life changing, more than sex should be. BA wanted to cum, end the torment in his cock, the fire and lust burning into his every pore. But he also wanted something else, something more. He hoped it might be more than sex, as they’d always been more than friends! Startled at the idea, BA went slack as he tried to think about it.

Feeling BA relax, Hannibal pushed a little more and found his balls touching BA. Only the cockring stopped Hannibal from coming in that moment. Forced to hold back, Hannibal took a few breathes, adjusting to the blessed tightness and heat. With a throaty moan, Hannibal pulled back. He couldn’t pull all the way out, his vaunted self control was stretched too thin, so he wildly pounded into BA.

BA tried to move with him, against him, doing whatever he could to get some relief. HM moved with Hannibal, shifting his hips from side to side.

Face pulled out of the kiss, letting his head slam into the floor. All his muscles quit working, as HM rubbed back and forth, without losing contact with his prostate, and all the body weight ground his dick into his stomach. Face laid still and felt what was happening, watching Hannibal drive this, this fuckball. HM chose that moment to such a hicky onto Face’s Adam’s apple, and Face came, tightening around HM who climaxed with a loud howl of pleasure. Face pulled him into a kiss, toning down the howl.

“Please!” BA begged the world at large, his every focus on finishing. Ending the exquisite torture before it drove him out of his mind and burst his balls! HM’s howl had sounded so joyful, BA wanted to know if he could make that same noise. How did he finish when he was this far gone?

An answering growl came from behind BA, as Hannibal stopped his pounding. His hands dug into BA’s flesh, Hannibal’s way of forcing himself out of BA. He wanted to break the cockring and fill BA, but that wasn’t the plan. He wanted all his boys to participate in this, make it as special as possible. Hannibal sat back on his feet, knees protesting, and helped BA to sit upright.

HM pulled out and off of Face, but both men looked at Hannibal.

Hannibal smiled at them, rolling the condom off. He reached for the cockring but paused when he heard to moan. “Face, you want a taste?”

“Please, boss. Don’t waste it!” Face knew he sounded like some kind of slut, but he was still too happy to care. A nod from Hannibal and Face moved forward.

Hannibal couldn’t wait, just aimed for Face and opened the cock ring. He was too busy enjoying the fireworks in his head to notice where it landed, but HM and BA saw.

HM leaned over, licking up what Face couldn’t get with his tongue.

BA moaned his need, too far gone to beg.

Hannibal forced himself to move, reaching for BA’s cockring. Hannibal stopped, moving his head so he got a lick of the precum that BA had for him. Holding on to the flavor, Hannibal moved away. “You ready, HM?”

“Me boss? You’re so kind!”

Hoping HM was in place, because he couldn’t look away, Hannibal snapped the cockring open.

BA’s hips snapped forward as he shot his second load of the night, most of which HM caught. When BA stopped spurting, Face leaned in to kiss and lick HM clean. Hannibal caught BA as he fell backward, eyes unseeing. Laying him down, Hannibal laid beside him, head on muscled chest, and watched HM and Face.

HM was using his condom covered cock as a snake, dancing around and jabbing at Face to ‘bite’ him. Face was trying to tame the thing, humming like a snake charmer and waving his hands.

BA stirred under him, but Hannibal didn’t want this to end so he didn’t move. “Hannibal, does sex make you crazy?”

Face grabbed the ‘snake’ and began to triumphantly pull off the filled condom, complete with the sound of a roaring crowd.

Hannibal turned to kiss BA, twisting until he laid chest to chest with BA. “No. Being crazy just lets you have more fun with it. Did you have fun?”

There was silence behind Hannibal, as his team waited for BA’s verdict. The real question was if he would want to do this again.

“Crazy fun.” BA spoke slowly, thoughtfully, knowing the real question. “I could do with more fun in my life.”

Hannibal laughed, until his body was squished under two younger men, one of whom sucked a love bite onto the back of Hannibal’s neck. The mouth was still sucking when HM spoke, telling Hannibal it was Face marking him.

“Ask for fun, BA, because we’ll always tell you yes.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” BA didn’t specify who he was talking to, so they took turns. Nobody complained, as there was finally enough hands and mouths to make everybody feel perfectly loved.


End file.
